


Love, Blood, Retribution

by cla-re (orphan_account)



Series: Legend's Rising [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'LL WRITE HAPPY THINGS SOON I SWEAR, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cla-re
Summary: Following the fall of Unova, Kalos is hit with its own tragedy. Augustine finds themself at the center of it all, watching as their life changes like a forest after a wildfire.(Continuation, albeit a somewhat...Loose? one of Metamorphosis)





	Love, Blood, Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> hi there alex is here to break some hearts again
> 
> this was written for a weekly prompt, and the prompt was "change," so i turned to x and y's story, to sycamore and what they might have gone through, then i looked to that fic i wrote about ghetsis and everything clicked in my head
> 
> have fun watching everyone grieve for the umpteenth time, not sure if this should be continued as a full-blown fic RIIIGHT this second but i'd love feedback if anyone wants more
> 
> also while it's not as prominent as the last, there's still blood and body horror in this one alongside the character death, so if that's not your thing, feel free to back out

"This world is hideous, Augustine."

Lysandre's words come out soft, a far cry from his usual tone. The conviction in his words remains, it's never going to fade, but to hear him speak so gently about such a thing...

To Augustine, there is both beauty and raw terror in such a thing.

"Such a sentiment is understandable," Augustine quietly replies, "What happened to Unova...Even I am still in disbelief."

The air around Anistar is crisp and as icy cold, more than it's ever been. Winter has frozen the city to its core like it did every year, but the world had felt so much _colder_ once the news about Unova had reached Kalos.

Nobody had even been able to contact Aurea. Samuel had certainly tried. Not a word had come from Unova's authorities, the only message anyone had received was the message that the region was freezing over.

"Hmm...It's brought to mind the same burning question," Lysandre sighs, looking up towards the sundial, "Are we truly able to live on as we are? Humanity has done nothing but take and destroy. Even the legendary Pokémon have been taken - It's absolutely disgusting."

"Yes...It's quite true," Augustine replies, turning their attention upwards alongside Lysandre, "What will become of our world? Even I cannot say, yet…"

"Yet?" Lysandre echoes.

"I don't believe this will last," Augustine finishes, "You may be right in that we as humans can't sustain ourselves forever. However, in regards to the state of Unova...Eventually, this too shall pass."

"...You are a fool," Lysandre whispers, turning away from Augustine, "Though there may too be merit in what you say. I must take my leave now...Farewell."

"...Farewell…" Augustine replies, not averting their gaze from the sundial above, "... _Chéri._ "

"Hah...You still haven't given that up, have you?" Lysandre mutters as he walks away, unsure if Augustine picks up on his words.

Not caring either way if they do or not.

* * *

_"_ _Enough!"_ Lysandre roars, the scarlet threads connecting him to the cocoon behind him digging further and further into his skin, blood seeping out and staining his torn suit, "This world is beyond saving! I will show you now...The power granted by Yveltal!"

"You talked about Unova," Serena growls, "What will this do to change anything?! Do you think it'll be any different?! Do you really think it'll change what's happening?!"

Behind Serena, Calem begins to back away, only stopped when Shauna rushes forward.

"Serena, come on!" Shauna begs, "We have to get out of here! You can't stop him!"

Calem immediately grabs Shauna's arm, pulling back with every bit of power he can muster as Serena looks on, simply watching as Lysandre's arms begin to snap into something _different,_ as the bones in his body begin to shift. Arms to wings, digits to claws, legs and feet morphing as if his body was that of a Ditto.

"Shauna, no!" Calem yells, his voice raw and unrestrained, "Come on! Let's get out! One of us has to get out of here alive!"

 _"_ _SERENA!"_ Shauna cries, reaching out before Calem tears her back, "Please! Stop! DON'T!"

"I'm...Sorry, Shauna," Serena whispers, "I don't blame you for being upset, but I have to stop him."

"Calem, _stop!_ Let me go! I have to…" Shauna's voice begins to fade out, hoarse and shattered. "I have to stop her! We said we'd go through this together!"

Shauna feels her legs grow weaker.

The red glow of the hideout is all that registers in Shauna's mind as her vision begins to fade, and any sound around her turns to the soft hum of static, ringing, and finally nothing at all as Serena releases a Pokémon - She can't tell which it is - and everything goes dark.

* * *

 

Augustine can hardly believe that it'd be _Shauna_ who approached them for the assistant position. It'd been, once, reserved for Serena, with Augustine intending to welcome her with open arms once she'd completed her journey.

They could have never imagined that she'd simple fade away. With everything that came of the incident - Reports that not a trace of her or Lysandre had been found, talk of how to arrange her funeral when there wasn't a thing to bury.

 _Everything_ regarding Shauna's grief. They couldn't imagine seeing her without the bright smile she'd come in with when her journey had started, but here she remains, organizing bookshelves, silently finding common ground with Augustine knowing that both of them had lost everything in a single day.

The hollow pit in their chest remained, day after day, never fading after the news had reached them. Not just their student but their lover, lost to the tragedy of Lysandre's twisted ideals.

It's what causes their eyes to turn to the object on a nearby shelf, kept in a tightly-locked display case.

The _Zygarde Cube._ Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde. Life, death, order.

It's cruel. It only brings to mind the aftermath of everything.

Love, blood, retribution.

They have to choke back sickness as they reach into their pocket, pulling out a key and unlocking one lock, then another, until they've finally reached the cube.

They're quick to pocket it.

_It's time._

"Shauna," Augustine calls, "Could you come here for a moment?"

"Oh! Yes, professor! Did you need something?" Shauna asks. She's still feigning that energy...Augustine can barely look her in the eye.

"I'll be heading out for some time," Augustine explains, "Dexio and Sina should be returning soon. I want the three of you to take charge while I'm gone."

"You've got it!" Shauna replies, "...I guess...This is goodbye for a while, then."

"Shauna," Augustine reassures, "It won't be long at all. All I need is a few days away from the lab."

Shauna nods, her smile beginning to fade even if some of her energy remains.

"...Thanks, professor," Shauna says, her voice shaking, "See you soon, then!"

"Of course." Augustine's voice is almost inaudible as they speak their final words to her. _A lie._ "I'll be back soon."


End file.
